shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cranston Oliver
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Oliver has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed to perfection. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he also trained in with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Hand to Hand Combat Although he is not a master fighter, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. While on the Chaos Pirates, he dedicated to making himself a better fighter and trained with several of the members who are good in that area. Physical Strength Oliver possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise and is considered athletic Agility He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. Endurance Oliver possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. Oliver's endurance and will power is considerable as well. After a major battle, Oliver tends to have severe injuries often caused by his determination to reach his goal. He will attempt to continue even with his injuries. Genius Weapons Oliver has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows. Oliver's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons at his disposel. Many of the weapons and/or he uses are that of his design. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Oliver is near master of this type of haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is trying to learn this haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Haki Users Category:Chaos Pirates